Forever and For Always
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Sequel to 'My Love Is All I Have To Give'. Donnie loves, Leo, Leo loves, Donnie. Donnie carries Leo's baby. Leo's a tad over protective. And Raph and Mikey are just looking forward to being uncles. Mpreg, Pairings: Leo/Don & Raph/Mikey
1. The discovery

**Title:** Forever and For Always

**Summary:** Sequel to 'My Love Is All I Have To Give'. Donnie loves Leo, Leo loves Donnie. Donnie carries Leo baby. Leo's a tad over protective. And Raph and Mikey are just looking forward to being uncles.

**Warnings:** Slash, some angst, mpreg

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I'm just having fun with them a bit.

**A/N:** Written for MokusoftManger58, who requested a Leo/Don mpreg story. Also, I just wanted to give a big thank you to my beta for this fic, dondena. Thanks so much again!

**Chapter wordcount**:620

**Chapter One:** The discovery

Donatello knew something was off his body lately, but he never expected this.

He reread through the symptoms and the diagnosis one more time, then let the pregnancy book fall from his hands to the floor in shock. He had suspected for the last week or so when he felt incredibly nauseous at the mere sight of food, that something was seriously wrong with him.

And Leonardo was starting to get suspicious as well, giving him worried glances here and there, practically pleading with his eyes to tell him what was wrong, but he never pushed. He hated to worry his concerned lover so and decided he should tell him soon.

Leo had a right to know. He was the baby's father after all.  
He shook his head, getting a slight headache, _'I just can't be pregnant. There's no way. I am male.'_

But then again, he was a mutant, so anything's possible, he supposed. That still didn't relieve his shock any however.  
He then started taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down, but somehow it didn't seem to help.

"Donnie, you okay, bro?"

He quickly kicked the pregnancy book under his desk, and looked up at Mikey, who looked deeply concerned for him, and he gave him a small smile to try and reassure him.

_'Yeah, I'm fine, Mikey. Just pregnant is all. Don't worry about me.'_ He wanted to blurt out sarcastically, but managed to hold himself back.

It wasn't his younger brother's fault that he's one messed up mutant turtle.

First the scars left over by the Shredder's torture, and now this. And he wanted Leo to be the first to know about his condition.

It's only right.

He couldn't think straight, and knew he had to get away from the orange banded turtle fast before he said something that would give himself away.

"I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, Mikey."

"You sure, Donnie? You look like you've seen a ghost," Mikey asked again.

Donnie sighed, "You'll find out later. I need to talk to Leo first."

He then pushed past Mikey hurriedly, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder a few times, then went to go find Leo, hoping that he wouldn't be angry about him being pregnant, missing Mikey's 'good luck  
bro' look from behind.

Leo was topside, sitting on the roof, trying to find some peace, gazing up at the full moon, but the peace he sought would not come because he couldn't stop feeling worried for his love Donatello, who had

been ill lately.

He prayed that it was nothing serious, and that he'd get over it soon. He couldn't bear the thought of it being something deadly.

"Hey." He heard his love's voice from behind, and quickly stood up to face him.

"Hey," he greeted back, suddenly unsure of what to say to Donnie right now.

Donnie slowly walked towards him, looking nervous about something, on edge, and he wondered if he found out what was wrong with him.

"I found out why I haven't been feeling normal lately," Donnie said, breaking the silence.

His eyes widened slightly, and for some reason, he didn't want to know, didn't want to know that his lover was dying.

Why else would fear show in his Donnie's eyes?

"Oh?" He asked, feeling the need to engulf Donatello in a big comforting hug and never let him go, but decided to wait for what he had to say first.

Donnie looked obviously unable to look him in the eyes as he gave him his diagnosis.

"I'm pregnant."

**TBC**

Feedback is lovely and much appreciated!


	2. Telling Leo

**Chapter wordcount:** 709

**Chapter Two:** Telling Leo

"I'm pregnant."

There, he admitted it. He held Leo's questioning gaze, waiting for a reaction, hoping it was a good one.

"You're what?" Leo asked, sounding as if he couldn't believe it.

He sighed, and repeated, "I'm pregnant."

Leo's eyes widened in disbelief, but at least he didn't look angry.

"How in the shell can you be pregnant? You're a male."

He groaned, burying his face frustratingly in his hands.

"I know! But the symptoms fit. I'm pregnant, Leo. And I'm scared," he cried, starting to sob, and couldn't help but feel weak because of it. _'Stupid hormones.'_

Leo reached up to pull his hands away from his face, forcing him to look at him. "Calm down, love. I'm not upset with you, just shocked. I never expected this."

"Neither did I," he said, relieved that Leo wasn't mad at him.

Leo raised his hands to his lips, kissing his knuckles tenderly. "It will be alright. I know it won't be easy, but we'll get through this. You'll make an amazing mom."

Don mock glared at that.

"Just because I'm the one carrying the baby doesn't mean that I have to be the mom."

Leo grinned playfully, but determinedly, "I'm leader. And I say you're the mom."

"That's not fair!" He complained half heartily. He really didn't mind being the mom, but it was fun getting Leo to open up and play along with him.

"You should know better than anyone that life is rarely fair," Leo pointed out, suddenly looking absolutely serious.

He smiled, "Relax, Leo. You can be the dad. I really don't mind being the mom. I was only kidding around with you."

Leo smiled back, a look of victory in his eyes.

He couldn't help but wrap his arms around his neck, and pull him in for a congratulating kiss.

Leo wrapped his arms around him in return, pulling back, and nuzzled their snouts together, letting one of his hands roam from his shoulder down to his plastron, where their child was safely protected under the bit of shell and inside his belly.

"Do you know how long?" Leo questioned, gazing deeply into his eyes once again.

He shook his head, "No idea. But if I were to guess, I'd say about a month or so."

Leo hummed, closing his eyes in consideration, then opened them again. "It doesn't matter. I'm just relieved that it wasn't anything fatal."

Don frowned.

He knew Leo had been worried about him, but he didn't think the worst case scenarios were running through his head already. He gripped his free hand tightly and reassuringly in his own. "Oh, Leo! It's okay. Like you said. We'll get through this. I'm still scared right now, but I'm sure I'll get over it. I love you."

"I love you too, Donnie," Leo replied, pressing their foreheads together.

They stayed that way a few lingering minutes or so, before Leo pulled away, taking Donnie's hand in his own, and leading him back inside the lair.

It was starting to get cold out. And it wouldn't do for Donnie to get sick because he was careless and got distracted, letting Donnie get sick for real, which could lead to something even more serious.

He'd have only himself to blame.

Once they were back inside the lair, he turned to look back Donnie.

"We should inform Sensei of your condition first," he said, hoping Donnie would agree.

Donnie nodded, looking a bit nervous about doing so. "I have a feeling he won't be happy about it. I know he still doesn't approve of our relationship."

Leo nodded in agreement, "Still, he should know."

Donnie sighed, "Okay. Let's just get this part over with then."

He gave him a small smile, trying to calm him down, but could tell it wasn't working any.

"It'll be okay, love."

"I hope so."

Leo still couldn't believe he was going to be a father, but he couldn't be happier, and was looking forward to it.

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


	3. Informing the family part one

**Chapter wordcount**: 951

**Chapter Three:** Informing the family part one

They knocked on Splinter's bedroom door, and Leo gave Donnie an 'It'll be okay' glance while waiting for their sensei to answer it.

Donnie just shrugged.

Leo sighed.

He tried.

Their father called for them to enter, and Leo opened the door, waving his hand, indicating for Donnie to go through first. Donnie looked like he'd rather run in the other direction, but lifted his chin bravely and determinedly, and pushed lightly passed Leo, entering their father's room.

He was still laying in bed, obviously too tired to get up, and Leo suddenly felt a little bad about disturbing their Master's much needed rest.

"My sons," Splinter greeted them, looking in their direction by the door. "Is there something wrong?"

Leo shook his head, unconsciously moving protectively in front of Donnie.

"No. Well, not really. There is something you need to know about though. And we hope you don't get too upset," the eldest Turtle replied seriously.

Splinter's eyes moved from Leo to look suspiciously at Donnie behind him, like he already knew, or had a feeling of what they were going to say.

"Why would I get upset, Donatello?"

He also looked back at Don then, who practically squeaked fearfully with their father's suspicion suddenly drawn to him, and then hid his face in Leo's neck, hugging him tightly from behind.

He reached up to cup Donnie's chin, and lifted it so that he looked up into his eyes.

"It'll be okay, Don. Just tell him."

Donnie shook his head vigorously.

"I can't! You tell him, Leo. Please!" The pregnant Turtle pleaded, looking about ready to burst into tears.

"Oh, Don!" Leo cooed softly, unable to stop himself from raising his hand to caress the top of his head comfortingly, trying to get him to calm down. "All right, love. I'll tell him if it'll make you feel better."

Donnie managed a small grateful smile, and nodded his assurance that it will. He smiled reassuringly back, then looked back at their father.

He took a deep breath, and admitted, "We just thought we should inform you that Donatello's pregnant with my child."  
An awkward silence followed, and Leo was sure he could cut the tension in the air with a swipe of one of his swords.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Sensei spoke, "I see."

Leo quite literally gaped, _'That was it? That's all their father had to say about their new situation.'_

You're... you're not angry?" It was Donnie who asked the question running in circles through his head, but he just couldn't get the words out. He was just glad that Donnie seemed to be over the fear of what their own father would think of him being pregnant with his child for the moment though.

Splinter shook his head.

"No. Not angry, Donatello. Just stunned. This is most surprising, but not unwelcome news."

"I don't... thank you, Father! Your support means a lot to us," Donatello said, relief in his voice.

Leo must admit to feeling a great deal of relief himself, and he smiled gratefully at their sensei.

"Well, we'll just leave you to rest. We're sorry if we've disturbed you, Sensei."

Splinter shook his head slightly, "Not at all my sons. Have you told your brothers yet?"

He felt Donnie tense, and shook his head. "No. We thought you should know first."

Splinter smiled in appreciation at them.

"Well, then go tell them. They must know as well," their father said softly, waving his hand towards the door, indicating their dismissal.

They nodded simultaneously down at him, and then bowed out.

Once outside their father's room, Leo closed the door behind them, and Donnie leaned his shell back against the door, folding his arms against his chest.

"I'm glad he took it well," Leo said, reaching for one of Donnie's hands, capturing it in his own.

Donnie nodded in understanding, "Me too. We might as well tell Raph and Mikey now too. I wonder how they'll take it?"

"Well," Leo paused to consider, clucking his tongue, before giving him a small grin, then continued, "Knowing Mikey, he will more than likely be thrilled at the news. It's hard to judge how Raph will react, but I don't think he'll flip out on you. If he flips out on anyone, it'll most likely be me. So, I believe you have nothing to worry about where our brothers are concerned."

"I hope you're right. But if Raph tries to hurt you, he'll have to go through me first," Donnie insisted protectively.

Leo scowled.

"I don't think so, Donnie! We both know how violent Raph can get when his temper gets the better of him. And I don't want to risk him accidentally hurting you or our baby. You'll stay behind me when we tell them," his lover ordered, looking deadly serious.

Donnie sighed, but nodded in agreement, not wanting to fight right now. He just wasn't in the mood. So he'd let Leo have his way... this time.

"Fine," he surrendered, pushing himself away from the door.

Leo smiled, and started leading him to their brothers' room to inform them of his condition as well.

He really wondered how their brothers will take the news, but like Leo said, he didn't think he has anything to worry about where Mikey's concerned.

For some reason, it's Raph's reaction that worried him the most.

He just hoped they both took it as well as their father had.

**TBC**

Feedback? Yes, please!


	4. Informing the family part two

**Chapter wordcount:** 868

**Chapter Four:** Informing the family part two

Leo and Don made their way to Raph and Mikey's room, where Leo knocked on the door.  
Mikey answered a few seconds later.

"Hey, bros! Come on in guys," the orange banded turtle invited them in happily, moving aside to let them in.

Forgetting their recent conversation, Donnie tried to go in first, only to have Leo reach out and take hold of his forearm, maneuvering him so that he was placed protectively behind his blue banded boyfriend's back. He tried not to let Leo's over protectiveness frustrate him now. He knew it was just Leo's way. It never bothered him before. In fact, he loved it. So why should it start to bother him now?

He blamed his raging hormones.

Trying to calm down, he let Leo lead him into the room, where Raph looked up from the comic he was currently reading, and his eyes widened slightly in surprise when he saw them.

"Hi." Was all he could think of to say.

He ducked his blushing madly face behind Leo's head, wishing he could just disappear.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered to himself, feeling incredibly embarrassed for some reason. He didn't realize that he was saying it out loud.

"Hey, Leo. What's up with your supposed to be genius? Cat got his

tongue?" He heard Raph's voice tease Leo, and he felt him tense slightly.

_'Oh, god! I'm such a coward. I can't even tell my own family I'm pregnant. What the shell is wrong with me? How can Leo possibly love someone as pathetic as I am?'_ Donnie chastised himself, still hiding behind Leo.

"Don't start, Raph," Leo warned, thankfully remaining his usually calm self.

Raph snorted, "Just askin'."

"Can it, Muffin! They obviously came to visit us for a reason," Mikey also warned the snarky red banded turtle, then looked up at them. "What's up, bros?"

"If we tell you guys, you have to promise not to freak out okay. Donnie's already doing that enough for all of us. He doesn't need the added stress right now," Leo said, reaching a hand behind his back for Donnie to take hold of. He took it gratefully, and laced their fingers together tenderly.

"Hey, you know me Leo. I won't freak out. And I promise that Raph WILL behave himself too," Mikey said the last sentence in warning tone, while giving Raph a warning 'I promise you'll regret it later if you don't' glare, then turned to look back up at them, waiting for an answer.

You have to give Mikey credit, because Raph actually gulped, then nodded in agreement, looking thoroughly put in his place.

"Donnie's pregnant," Leo finally admitted for him. He tightened his hold on Leo from behind, and closed his eyes, unable to meet his brothers' just yet.

"He's what?" He heard Raph ask loudly, sounding surprised, but not upset. "How the shell can he be pregnant? He's a male."

Leo chuckled, "My words exactly."

Since he knew that he was in the clear for now, he opened his eyes, and saw Raph practically gaping like a fish. It was so comical. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at him himself. He shared a surprised but pleasant glance with Mikey, before letting go of Leo's hand, and rested his chin on Leo's shoulder.

"I don't know how it possible either. Other than the fact that I'm a mutant might have something to with it," he tried to explain for Leo.

Raph suddenly looked horror struck. "I sure hope that doesn't mean I can get Mikey up the duff eventually. You know I've never been very fond of kids."

Mikey thumped Raph in the back of the head, looking offended.

"HEY! What the shell was that for?"

"We'll discuss this later, Raphie. I for one am rather fond of them," their youngest brother argued, in a 'And there's nothing you can do about it' tone.

He tried to hide his laughter behind his hand.

Leave it to Mikey to make him laugh, when he needed it most.

"Thanks bros. Both of your support means a great deal to us," Leo said, steering him towards the door.

Donnie suddenly felt very foolish for fearing Raph would take their admission badly. Sure, he didn't look thrilled about it, but at least he didn't look mad.

_'Didn't Leo once say to him that Raph was just a big softie underneath all that gruffness?'_  
He let Leo lead him out the door, and he let out another chuckle.

"Well, Raph definitely took it better than I expected," he said, wrapping his arms around Leo, and pulled him in for a thankful kiss.

Leo beamed, pulling away, but still held him at arm's length.

"I love you, Donnie! You and our baby," Leo exclaimed, resting their foreheads together, which had become something of a ritual of Leo's after expressing their love for each other, Donnie suddenly realized, only making him adore Leo even more.

He beamed back, "I love you too. Very much."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Now that we're past the admission part. Hopefully, I can start making the chapters longer.

Feedback? Yes, please!


End file.
